Chanhyun (nggak) Mau Punya Adik
by mochibacon
Summary: Gara-gara temannya sering cerita tentang adiknya, Chanhyun jadi ingin punya adik. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit bingung walau pada akhirnya tetap mengabulkannya. Setelah adiknya lahir, Chanhyun tidak suka orangtuanya yang jadi lebih memperhatikan adiknya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kesusahan karena Chanhyun tiba-tiba cemburu dengan adiknya. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya? ChanBaek Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

"Adikku lucu banget loh, dia cuka main sama aku!"

"Iih enaknya Jiyeon, kalo adikku cukanya tidur telus."

Park Chanhyun ikut mendengarkan obrolan asyik teman-teman perempuannya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu temannya mendapat seorang adik. Sepertinya temannya Chanhyun itu sangat suka dengan kehadiran si adik karena ia selalu bercerita tentang adiknya yang katanya lucu itu.

"Cekalang aku ada teman mainnya di rumah."

"Iya aku juga. Di rumah jadi tambah ramai."

Memang teman-teman bocah berumur tiga tahun itu sudah banyak yang menjadi kakak. Dia sering sekali mendengar atau ikut obrolan teman-temannya yang membahas tentang adiknya.

"Chanhyunnie, eomma sudah datang menjemput."

Chanhyun mengentikan permainannya dengan mobil-mobilan saat mendengar seruan dari gurunya. Dengan cepat bocah itu mengembaikan mainannya ke tempatnya lalu mengambil tasnya. Sebelum pergi keluar, dia menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan ke teman-temannya yang belum dijemput.

Bocah bermata bulat itu jadi kepikiran. Entah mungkin karena sering mendengar obrolan temannya.

Chanhyun jadi ingin punya adik.

 **Chanhyun (nggak) Mau Punya Adik**

 **Genre:**

 **Family, Fluff**

 **WARNING! Yaoi! BL! Mpreg**

 **Summary:**

 **Gara-gara temannya yang sering cerita tentang adiknya, Chanhyun jadi ingin punya adik. Saat dia bilang ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, keduanya sedikit bingung walau pada akhirnya tetap mengabulkannya. Setelah adiknya lahir, Chanhyun tidak suka orangtuanya yang jadi lebih memperhatikan adiknya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan karena Chanhyun yang tiba-tiba cemburu dengan adiknya. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?**

Mata bulat yang bening itu menangkap sosok eommanya yang sedang berbincang asyik dengan orangtua murid lainnya. Chanhyun memang selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh ibunya setiap hari. Selama perjalanan dia selalu menggandeng tangan eommanya sambil bersenandung kecil. Sebenarnya dia malu mengatakannya, tapi Chanhyun selalu merasa sedih saat eommanya meninggalkannya di TK setiap pagi. Dulu waktu awal masuk TK Chanhyun selalu menangis keras ketika eommanya mau beranjak pulang. Tapi sekarang dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Eommaa"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati anaknya yang berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum. Dia berjongkok lalu melebarkan tangannya, siap untuk memeluk anaknya.

"Chanhyunnie, bagaimana sekolah?"

"Tadi Chanhyun maju ke depan buat menanyi, terus kalena bagus tadi Chanhyun dipuji seonsaengnim "

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban polos Chanhyun. Setelah mencubit gemas pipi anaknya, dia pamit ke orangtua murid lain untuk pulang duluan.

"Chanhyunnie, mau temani eomma belanja sebentar?"

"Eung mau!"

Baekhyun sering mengajak Chanhyun untuk pergi berbelanja sepulang sekolah. Chanhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan, justru dia sangat senang. Selain bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama eommanya, Chanhyun sangat suka pergi berbelanja ke supermarket karena dia bisa melihat benda-benda baru. Dia selalu menanyakan apa nama sayur dan buah yang ada di sana pada Baekhyun.

Chanhyun memang mempunyai rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Setiap ia menemui sesuatu yang baru, ia selalu bertanya 'itu apa?' atau 'ini namanya apa?' pada orangtuanya. Selain bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama eommanya, pergi ke supermarket juga bisa menambah kosakata pada kamus Chanhyun.

"Garam… garam… dimana ya?"

Melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya kebingungan mencari letak garam, Chanhyun juga mengedarkan pandangannya, ikut mencari dimana letak garam berada.

"Eomma, garamnya ada dicini!" bocah itu berlari kecil mengambil garam yang ia temukan, lalu memasukkannya ke troli belanja.

"Terima kasih. Anak eomma memang pintar." puji Baekyun sambil mengelus surai lembut anaknya. Chanhyun menyengir bangga saat mendapat pujian dari Baekhyun.

"Eomma, nanti malam makannya apa?"

"Nanti makannya tumis daging kesukaan appa. Chanhyunnie juga suka kan?"

"Suka kalau nggak ada bayam." jawab Chanhyun sedikit merajuk. Chanhyun memang tidak suka dengan sayuran bernama bayam itu. Rasanya pahit sekali baginya. Appanya sering bilang, makan bayam bisa membuat Chanhyun menjadi kuat seperti Popeye, tapi tetap saja bocah itu membencinya.

"Chanhyunnie… sudah janji sama eomma kan mau makan bayam? Kalau Chanhyun nggak mau makan, nanti kasihan pak tani yang sudah susah payah menanam bayam. Makan ya hm?"

Chanhyun cemberut. Dia tidak membalas lagi karena dia memang sudah berjanji akan makan bayam dari sekarang. Tapi ugh, Chanhyun benar-benar benci sayuran hijau itu.

Setelah itu mereka menyelesaikan belanja dan berjalan menuju kasir. Saat eommanya sedang menyelesaikan pembayaran, Chanhyun melihat seorang anak laki-laki sekitar umur lima tahun menggandeng adiknya erat. Anak laki-laki itu memang masih kecil, tapi terlihat sangat menyayangi dan selalu menjaga adiknya.

Chanhyun juga ingin seperti itu. Dia ingin menggandeng tangan adiknya agar dia tidak hilang, atau mengajaknya bermain bersama. Chanhyun yakin dia bisa menjadi sosok kakak yang baik.

"Chanhyunnie? Ayo pulang."

Bocah bermata bulat itu tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian berjalan menuju eommanya.

.

.

Selagi Baekhyun memasak untuk makan malam, Chanhyun sibuk menonton kartun kesayangannya, Pororo. Sebenarnya Chanhyun ingin ikut Baekhyun memasak, tapi saat terakhir kali dia membantu Baekhyun di dapur tanganya terkena cipratan air panas. Baekhyun benar-benar panik saat anaknya menangis kesakitan dan sejak saat itu Chanhyun disuruh untuk menonton Pororo saja selagi Baekhyun memasak.

"Appa pulang."

Mata Chanhyun langsung berbinar saat mendengar suara appanya dari pintu rumah. Kaki kecilnya langsung berlari untuk menyambut appanya yang baru pulang bekerja.

"Appaaaaa."

"Halo jagoaan." Chanyeol menangkap badan anaknya lalu menggendongnya.

"Appa, tadi Chanhyun menanyi di depan kelas, teyus tadi Chanhyun dipuji oleh seonsaengnim."

"Benarkah? Ah anak appa memang pintar." ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi tembam anaknya beberapa kali.

Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur dengan Chanhyun yang masih di gendongannya. Lelaki yang mewariskan wajahnya pada anaknya itu mencium bibir Baekhyun yang tadi sedang mengelap tangannya.

"Kau mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?"

"Aku mau mandi dulu, badanku sudah terlalu bau." canda Chanyeol sambil merapikan poni dan menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya.

"Sekalian mandi sama Chanhyun ya?"

"Baiklah. Chanhyunnie ayo mandi sama appa." ajak lelaki bertelinga lebar itu pada Chanhyun yang masih terlihat nyaman di gendongannya.

"Tapi Pororonya beyum celecai…" jawab Chanhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah televisi yang masih menyiarkan kartun kesukaannya. Mukanya memelas pada orangtuanya, tapi sepertinya tidak mempan pada Baekhyun.

"Chanhyunnie…"

"Ya sudah, kita tonton Pororonya sampai habis lalu mandi ya?"

"Eung!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol sepertinya terlalu memanjakan anaknya.

Chanhyun benar-benar serius menonton Pororo. Matanya tidak terlepas dari layar kaca, alisnya sedikit mengkerut dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Chanhyun tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi anaknya. Benar-benar mirip dengan Chanyeol sampai rasanya seperti melihat dirinya di masa kecil.

Chanhyun mengeluh lucu ketika _ending song_ Pororo terdengar. Tetapi setelah itu dia ikut menyanyikan _ending song_ Pororo sambil menggoyangkan tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihatnya, begitu juga Baekhyun. Tadinya Baekhyun ingin segera mengingatkan untuk mandi saat ending song Pororo sudah terdengar, tapi ia mengurungkannya saat melihat anaknya yang menyanyi dan menari dengan lucunya.

"Nah jagoan, ayo kita mandi."

"Gendong…"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menuruti permintaan anaknya. Pekerjaan memang melelahkan, tetapi saat pulang dan melihat senyum cantik Baekhyun dan tingkah lucu Chanhyun, rasa capek Chanyeol langsung hilang begitu saja.

Chanhyun sangat suka ketika digendong orangtuanya. Saat digendong appanya, Chanhyun jadi merasa lebih tinggi. Dia bisa melihat pemandangan yang dia lihat biasanya pada ketinggian yang berbeda. Berbeda dengan eommanya. Eommanya memang tidak setinggi appa, tetapi saat Chanhyun berada dalam gendongan eommanya, rasanya begitu nyaman sampai Chanhyun bisa ketiduran di gendongan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol dan Chanhyun kembali ke ruang makan dengan muka yang lebih segar. Saat mereka kembali ke ruang makan, makan malam udah tersaji di meja. Masakan Baekhyun memang selalu enak. Apalagi setelah mandi perut terasa lebih lapar. Rasanya ayah dan anak itu segera ingin melahap makanannya.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Chanhyun mau memakan bayamnya sampai habis. Bocah itu tidak kuat saat bayam yang pahit masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia hampir menangis ketika dia berusaha menelan bayamnya. Chanyeol tidak tega melihat anaknya yang hampir menangis. Tadinya ia ingin berkata 'tidak usah dipaksa Chanhyun, tidak usah makan bayam juga tidak apa-apa kok' tetapi niatnya luntur ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun.

Bukannya Baekhyun kejam, selain dia ingin anaknya bisa memakan sayur, dia ingin anaknya bisa makan tanpa harus pilih-pilih. Oleh karena itu Baekhyun tetap bersikeras memaksa Chanhyun untuk memakan bayam, karena itu juga demi anaknya sendiri.

Selesai makan malam, Baekhyun memberikan Chanhyun dua buah jeli sebagai hadiah karena bisa memakan bayam sampai habis. Chanhyun teringat sesuatu saat mengunyah jeli rasa strawberry kesukaannya.

"Eomma, appa."

"Ya sayang?"

"Chanhyun mau adik."

Chanyeol tersedak dan Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan piring.

"Chanhyunnie… kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin adik?" tanya Baekhyun yang sebenarnya masih sangat kaget.

"Teman-teman Chanhyun banyak yang sudah punya adik. Kata mereka adik mereka lucu, mereka juga selalu bermain dengan adik mereka. Chanhyun juga mau… "

Baekhyun melirik ke arah suaminya yang masih memukul-mukul pelan dadanya. "Begini sayang bukannya eomma tidak mau, tapi eomma menunggu Chanhyun kalau sudah besar sedikit. Sekarang appa sibuk kerja, nanti kalau ada adik bayi siapa yang mengurus Chanhyun?"

"Chanhyun bisa mengurus sendiri kok! Nanti Chanhyun juga bakal ikut mengurus adik, eomma tidak usah khawatir!"

Lelaki manis itu menghela nafas. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Chanyeol yang sudah sembuh dari tersedaknya berdeham beberpa kali mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Nah Chanhyunnie, kan sudah selesai makan yuk gosok gigi."ajak Chanyeol dan ajaibnya Chanhyun tidak menolaknya.

Baekhyun sedikit lega karena anaknya mau menuruti ajakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggantikan pekerjaan mencuci piring Baekhyun setelah selesai menggosok gigi bersama Chanhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun berada di kamar Chanhyun, menemani Chanhyun sampai tertidur.

"Eomma… Chanhyun janji bisa semua sendiri… Chanhyun mau adik."

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit mendengar permintaan anaknya. Dia mengelus pelan rambut hitam anaknya. "Sekarang Chanhyun tidur ya? Nanti eomma akan pikirkan lagi."

Chanhyun mengangguk kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Tangannya memeluk erat boneka anjing pemberian appanya yang dia beri nama Toben. Baekhyun merapikan posisi selimut lalu mengecup kening anaknya sebelum dia pergi keluar dari kamar Chanhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa lebih segar setelah membersihkan badannya. Ketika masuk ke kamarnya dia mendapati suaminya sedang berbaring di atas kasur sambil membaca buku. Lelaki mungil itu menaiki kasur, menyusul suaminya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih kepikiran permintaan Chanhyun. Anaknya itu jarang meminta sesuatu padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Chanhyun yang memohon seolah benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Yeollie…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya Baek?"

"Soal Chanhyun…"

Chanyeol menutup bukunya lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Baek?"

"Entahlah… Chanhyun sepertinya menginginkannya sekali. Aku tidak pernah melihat Chanhyun yang benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu seperti itu…"

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat kebingungan. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya Baekhyun mau saja mengabulkan permintaan anak mereka, tetapi dia tidak yakin dengan dirinya. Ah, atau saja dia malu mengakuinya pada Chanyeol.

Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu menutup cengirannya dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Sayang, sebenarnya aku mau saja mengabulkan keinginan Chanhyun. Kau masih ingat kan waktu kita main ke rumahnya Yoora noona? Chanhyun bisa menjaga dan mengajak main Eunbi –anaknya Yoora- , Yoora noona juga bilang kan sepertinya Chanhyun sudah siap menjadi kakak. Jadi aku rasa sepertinya memang sudah saatnya kita memberi Chanhyun adik."

"Tapi dulu kan kita pernah membicarakannya, kita akan menunggu Chanhyun sampai umur lima tahun dulu…"

"Iya tapi itu kan dulu sayang. Kalau Chanhyunnya sendiri sudah mampu, kenapa tidak?" bujuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lelaki mungil itu berkelut dalam pikirannya sedangkan Chanyeol justru bersorak ria dalam hatinya. Sepertinya dia berhasil membujuk Baekhyun untuk menyutujui program 'mari membuat adik untuk Chanhyun'.

Yah Chanyeol sih senang senang saja.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya sampai tidak sadar suaminya sudah merapat pada badannya.

"Jadi… bagaimana sayang?"

Masih mengigit bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa suaminya ada benarnya juga. Sepertinya Chanhyun sudah cukup besar jadi tidak ada masalah jika harus memberinya adik.

Perlahan Baekhyun melirik ke arah suaminya lalu mengangguk malu. Chanyeol benar-benar gemas dengan Baekhyun yang malu-malu seperti itu, rasanya dia ingin segera menerkamnya.

"Jadi… setuju kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan lucu Baekhyun. Chanyeol besorak ria dalam hatinya.

Setelah itu mereka dengan resmi memulai program 'mari membuat adik untuk Chanhyun'.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu sejak dimulainya program membuat adik untuk Chanhyun. Setelah mengantar Chanhyun ke TK, Baekhyun berlari menuju toilet untuk mengeluarkan sarapan yang ia makan tadi pagi. Sejak tadi dia sudah merasa tidak enak badan.

Karena dia berpikir mungkin dirinya masuk angin, dia pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat masuk angin. Tetapi sebuah pikiran terlintas dalam kepalanya. Selain obat masuk angin dia juga membeli test pack. Buru-buru setelah sampai di rumah, Baekhyun segera mencoba mengecek apakah pikirannya benar atau tidak.

Dan hasilnya positif.

Masih tidak yakin dengan hasilnya, lelaki mungil itu bergegas pergi ke klinik yang ada di dekat rumah. Hasilnya ternyata benar, dia positif hamil. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bahagia ketika mendengar kandungannya sudah berumur dua minggu.

Padahal mereka baru memulai programnya sebulan yang lalu. Chanyeol memang hebat dalam artian tertentu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya seharian ini, bahkan ketika dia pergi menjemput Chanhyun. Dia sengaja tidak memberi tahu anaknya dulu karena dia ingin memberitahu Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Ketika dia memberitahukan Chanyeol tentang kehamilannya, Chanyeol senang bukan main. Lelaki tinggi itu memeluk erat lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Mereka setuju akan memberitahu Chanhyun besok pagi.

Esok harinya, mereka bertiga menyantap sarapan bersama seperti biasanya.

"Chanhyunnie, kalau punya adik maunya laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari appanya, Chanhyun berpikir sejenak. "Chanhyun tidak macalah kok dua-duanya. Kalau laki-laki nanti Chanhyun ajak main, kalau pelempuan Chanhyun janji akan menjaganya."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu mendekatkan diri pada anaknya. "Chanhyunnie, sekarang di perut eomma ada adik bayi yang masih tidur. Sebentar lagi Chanhyunnie akan jadi kakak."

Chanhyun tersenyum lebar ketika mendengarnya. "Benalkah eomma? Chanhyun cebental lagi punya adik? Huwaaaah Chanhyun senaang sekali." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum ketika melihat anak mereka yang terlihat senang sekali.

"Adik bayinya laki-laki atau pelempuan?"

"Kalau soal itu belum tahu sayang. Beberapa bulan lagi mungkin kita baru bisa tahu adik bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Chanhyun janji ya nanti sayang dan mau menjaga adik bayi?"

"Eung! Chanhyun janji kok appa!"

Keluarga kecil itu berbahagia dengan kehadiran anggota keluarga mereka yang baru. Mereka mengabari keluarga dan teman-teman mereka. Tentu saja mereka juga ikut berbahagia saat mendengar kabar tersebut, terutama orangtua Chanyeol. Orangtua Chanyeol sangat heboh ketika mendengar Baekhyun sedang mengandung anak kedua. Karena mereka juga tinggal di Seoul, mereka sering bermain ke rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jadi tidak enak karena nyonya Park selalu membawakan masakannya dan menggantikan Baekhyun mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ketika nyonya Park datang ke rumah. Walaupun saat hamil Chanhyun dulu dia juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama, tetap saja Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

Keadaan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak baik saat trimester pertama. _Morning sickness_ nya benar-benar parah. Setiap bangun tidur dan tengah malam dia selalu merasa mual. Akibatnya lelaki manis itu menjadi lemas karena kurang tidur dan makanan yang dia makan selalu dia muntahkan. Pada saat itu Chanyeol bahkan sempat mengambil cuti untuk menjaga Baekhyun, begitu juga orangtua Baekhyun yang rela datang jauh-jauh dari Bucheon ke rumah mereka.

 _Morning sickness_ nya berkurang saat menginjak bulan ke empat. Baekhyun sudah bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya lagi. Dia juga memperbanyak jalan-jalan karena katanya itu bagus untuk kandungannya. Saat USG Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tangis harunya ketika melihat janinnya yang bertumbuh dengan sehat. Chanyeol yang selalu setia menemani pemeriksaan rutin mencium kening Baekhyun lalu menghapus air matanya. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata jenis kelamin janinnya adalah laki-laki.

Mereka sedikit kebingungan menentukan nama anak kedua mereka, dan pada akhirnya mereka setuju akan menamai anak kedua mereka Jiwon.

Pada usia kandungan bulan ke lima, Baekhyun mulai bisa merasakan tendangan Jiwon. Meskipun terkadang Jiwon menendang terlalu keras dan membuat Baekhyun meringis tetap saja dia senang karena itu menandakan Jiwon tumbuh dengan sehat.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini ketika suaminya selalu mengelus perutnya dan menempelkan telinganya ke perut Baekhyun. Sebelum tidur Chanyeol juga sering membacakan cerita pada Jiwon yang masih berada di dalam kandungan. Suaminya benar-benar protektif sekali terhadapnya. Dia bahkan menggantikan Baekhyun untuk mengerjakan perkerjaan rumah.

Baekhyun juga membolehkan Chanhyun memegang perutnya. Anaknya itu kaget saat merasakan tendangan adiknya dari dalam perut eommanya. Sama seperti appanya, Chanhyun sering mengelus perut Baekhyun dan mengajak mengobrol adiknya yang masih ada di dalam perut Baekhyun.

Ketika mereka merayakan natal, kandungan Baekhyun sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh. Karena sedang hamil besar, dia tidak bisa ikut menghias pohon natal, tetapi dia sudah cukup senang melihat suami dan anaknya yang bersemangat menghias pohon natal.

Menururt pemeriksaan, Baekhyun akan melahirkan pada bulan Februari pertengahan, itu artinya dua bulan lagi. Antara senang dan takut. Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan semua, bahkan dia sudah meminta izin cuti di bulan Februari.

Tinggal dua bulan lagi anggota keluarga baru mereka akan hadir di dunia ini.

.

.

" _Baekhyun-ah, maaf ya aku tidak sempat mengunjungimu."_

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau sibuk dengan restoranmu."

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sendiri tidak mengira berkat artikel majalah yang Jongin tulis restoranku tiba-tiba jadi ramai begini."_

"Hahaha bukankah itu bagus? Kau harus berterima kasih pada pacarmu itu."

" _Berisik kau haha. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Baik kok. Yah sedikit takut sih karena sebulan lagi aku akan melahirkan."

" _Hmm sebentar lagi ya… oh iya apa kau sekarang ada di rumah?"_

"Iya, sekarang aku sedang di rumah bersama Chanhyun. Kenapa?"

" _Aku mau membawakan masakanku. Aku sudah memasakkan makanan yang bagus untuk kandungan. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku ke rumahmu?"_

"Hm tentu saja, aku menunggumu."

" _Baiklah, aku akan kesana dengan Jongin. Tunggu sebentar ya."_

Setelah memutus teleponnya, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke anaknya yang sedang asyik menggambar di ruang tamu.

"Chanhyunnie, nanti Kyungsoo samchon dan Jongin samchon mau main kesini lho."

"Benalkah? Asyiiik."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada anaknya sebelum dia beranjak ke dapur untuk mencuci piring. Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit sekali. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya sambil mengelus perutnya. Setelah rasa sakitnya mereda dia melanjutkan pekerjaan mencuci piringnya.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, rasa sakit di perutnya kembali menyerang. Kali ini lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata sambil mengigit bibirnya. Sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Chanhyun di rumah, dia tidak ingin membuat anaknya khawatir.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada meja dapur ketika rasa sakit di perutnya bertambah. Dia kembali mengelus perutnya.

"Jiwonnie… kau kenapa?"

Saat rasa sakit sudah sedikit mereda, Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Dia berpikir mungkin itu hanyalah kontraksi biasa mengingat bulan depan Baekhyun akan melahirkan. Lelaki itu menyalakan televisi untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun ingat harus menyiapkan makan malam segera. Dengan cepat Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa, tetapi tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit kembali. Kali ini sakitnya benar-benar luar biasa sampai dia langsung ambruk.

BRUK

"Eomma?" Chanhyun kaget saat mendengar suara eommanya yanng tiba-tiba meringkuk.

Baekhyun meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Mukanya benar benar pucat.

"Eomma? Eomma kenapa? Eomma baik-baik saja?" Chanhyun panik melihat eommanya yang terlihat sangat kesakitan. Bocah itu hampir menangis ketika mendengar lenguhan kesakitan Baekhyun.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa sakitnya, Baekhyun menoleh pada anaknya yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Chanhyunnie, bisa tolong ambilkan ponsel eomma di meja makan?"

Chanhyun mengangguk kencang lalu berlari untuk mengambil ponsel eommanya. Sepertinya Baekhyun salah, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan bukanlah kontraksi biasa. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ternyata menandakan bahwa Jiwon sebentar lagi akan lahir. Baekhyun tidak mengira dia akan melahirkan lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Chanhyun kembali dengan ponsel di tangannya. Baekhyun menerimanya dan dengan gemetaran dia menghubungi ambulans. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menjelaskan keadaannya dan meminta ambulans untuk segera ke tempatnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanhyun melihat eommanya kesakitan seperti ini. Dia panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Jangan ditanya betapa inginnya dia menangis, tapi dia juga tidak ingin membuat eommanya bertambah khawatir.

Baekhyun bersandar lemah di sofa. Matanya tertutup dan mukanya sudah tidak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Chanhyun sedikit kaget saat ponsel Baekhyun yang tergeletak di lantai bergetar tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mendapat telepon dari Kyungsoo.

" _Halo Baekhyun? Sebentar lagi aku sampai di tempatmu, apa kau—"_

"Samchon…"

" _Chanhyun? Kau kenapa? Dimana eomma?"_

"Eomma kesakitan… sepeltinya adik bayi akan lahir…" Chanhyun menjawab dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Di sisi lain Kyungsoo juga menjadi panik karena seingatnya Baekhyun hanya berdua dengan Chanhyun di rumah. Dia melirik ke arah Jongin yang sedang menyetir. Wajah pacarnya juga menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

" _Chanhyunnie sebentar lagi samchon akan sampai di sana. Sampai samchon datang apa Chanhyun bisa mengelus punggung bawah eomma? Itu akan membuat eomma sedikit lebih baik, bisa kan?"_

Chanhyun mengangguk meskipun Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya "Iya bisa…"

" _Bagus. Tunggu sebentar ya, samchon akan kesana secepatnya."_

Setelah sambungan terputus, Chanhyun melakukan perintah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan tangan kecil mengelus punggung bawahnya. Ketika dia menoleh, dia mendapati anaknya yang mengelus punggungnya. Baekhyun benar-benar terharu melihat anaknya yang berusaha membuatnya lebih baik meskipun Baekhyun tahu anaknya mati-matian berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah "Chanhyunnie… terima kasih…"

Tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Chanhyun sedangkan Jongin belari untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja? Kyungsoo tolong panggilkan ambulans cepat."

"Ta-tadi eomma cudah memanggil ambulans…" seru Chanhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

Saat Kyungsoo akan memanggil ambulans lagi untuk meminta segera datang, petugas ambulans sudah datang di rumah. Dengan cepat para petugas membawa Baekhyun ke mobil ambulans.

"Maaf, siapa yang akan ikut ke rumah sakit?" tanya salah satu petugas.

"Jongin, aku dan Chanhyun akan ikut ke rumah sakit. Apa kau bisa menghubungi Chanyeol?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat, dan setelah itu Kyungsoo dan Chanhyun ikut dengan petugas ambulans menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari di lorong rumah sakit dengan wajah berantakannya. Dia datang ke rumah sakit bersama Jongin. Chanyeol tidak yakin bisa sampai ke rumah sakit dengan selamat dalam kondisi paniknya. Lelaki itu menoleh kesana-sini. Saat menemukan sosok anaknya ada dalam pelukan Kyungsoo dia langsung berlari.

"Chanhyun-ah!"

"Appaaa." mendengar suara appanya, Chanhyun langsung berlari menuju appanya. Chanhyun langsung melepas tangisan yang sedari tadi dia tahan di dalam gendongan appanya.

"Ssh tidak apa-apa, appa disini." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung anaknya, berusaha untuk menenangkan.

Sekarang Baekhyun ada di dalam ruang operasi. Beberapa jam kemudian kemudian dokter yang menangani Baekhyun keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar. Sekarang bayi anda sudah dipindahkan ke ruang NICU, dan suami anda sedang mendapat penanganan. Saya ucapkan selamat."

Ketika mendengar penjelasan dokter, semuanya mendesah lega.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian. Tanpa kalian aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Kau salah Chanyeol, seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Chanhyun karena dia yang menemani Baekhyun sampai ambulans datang, iya kan Chanhyunnie?" Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Chanhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Pipinya masih basah karena air mata.

"Selamat ya akhirnya Chanhyun sudah jadi kakak." ucap Jongin berusaha menghibur Chanhyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar bersyukur sampai tidak sadar dia meneteskan air matanya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah tidak bisa berada di samping Baekhyun saat dia kesakitan. Dia juga merasa bersalah pada Chanhyun karena telah membuatnya khawatir. Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Keluarga kecilnya bertambah lengkap dengan kehadiran Jiwon kecil.

Jongin menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Selamat ya hyung, kau appa yang hebat."

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya berkedip mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu kamar.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Chan… yeol?"

"Syukurlah…"

Baekhyun memandangi wajah suaminya yang penuh dengan kelegaan. Tangannya meraba perutnya yang sudah datar, dia teringat tentang Jiwon.

"Jiwon… bagaimana dengan Jiwon?"

"Jiwon sekarang ada di ruang NICU karena dia lahir prematur. Tidak usah khawatir, dia baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun merasa lega saat mendengarnya. Chanyeol mengelus kepala dan mengecup kening Baekhyun. Dia tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Chanhyun dimana?"

"Chanhyun bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin sekarang. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Dia teringat bagaiman Chanhyun menemaninya dan berusaha membuatnya lebih baik saat Baekhyun benar-benar kesakitan. Dia merasa bangga dengan anaknya yang begitu perhatian meskipun masih kecil.

"Chanhyun yang menemaniku saat kesakitan. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya."

"Kau benar. Chanhyun benar-benar anak yang pintar."

"Oh iya kau sudah melihat Jiwon?"

"Hm aku hanya melihatnya dari luar jendela kaca saja. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke ruang NICU karena ada Chanhyun saat itu dan dia tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Jiwon sangat mirip denganmu Baekhyun."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang."

"Kau bisa menemuinya saat keadaanmu sudah membaik sayang. Kau tidak diperbolehkan berjalan dulu."

Baekhyun sedikit kecewa tetapi dia tetap menuruti perkataan suaminya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan berjalan. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan anak keduanya. Chanyeol benar, Jiwon mirip dengan Baekhyun berbeda dengan Chanhyun yang merupakan _copy_ an dari Chanyeol. Jiwon benar-benar telihat mungil di pelukannya. Meskipun Jiwon masih harus mendapat perawatan di ruang NICU, keadaannya baik-baik saja. Kata dokter sebentar lagi Jiwon bisa keluar dari NICU.

Sesuai perkataan dokter, keadaan Jiwon pulih dengan cepat sehingga Jiwon sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari NICU.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang menggendong Jiwon di kamar rumah sakitnya.

"Eomma, Chanhyun boleh pegang adik bayi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar permintaan polos anaknya. "Tentu saja sayang. Sini naik ke kasur." ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Jiwon kok tidul teyus?"

"Iya, Jiwon masih mengantuk. Nanti kalau Jiwon sudah bangun Chanhyun mau kan main dan menjaga Jiwon?"

Bocah itu mengangguk "Iya Chanhyun janji."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Hatinya sedikit lega karena sepertinya dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan Chanhyun.

Tapi apakah semuanya benar akan berjalan lancar?

.

.

.

 **tbc**

Bukannya lanjutin ff satunya, malah buat yang baru…

Saya terinspirasi membuat ff ini karena kebanyakan nonton The Return of Superman hahaha

Ini ceritanya nggak berat kok, nggak banyak konflik karena saya lagi pengen bikin fluff

Terima kasih sudah membacaaa

Sampai jumpaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah dua minggu lebih sejak kelahiran Jiwon berlalu. Setelah melalui berbagai pemeriksaan, dokter mengatakan Jiwon sudah boleh pulang karena tidak ada kelainan dan berat badannya sudah memenuhi persyaratan untuk bisa pulang.

Jiwon sudah diperbolehkan pulang tetapi dia memerlukan perhatian khusus karena bayi premature sangat rentan terhadap infeksi dan penyakit. Kebersihan dan nutrisi harus benar-benar diperhatikan. Terutama Baekhyun diharuskan untuk memberi ASI pada Jiwon.

Sekarang keluarga kecil itu bersiap-siap untuk pulang dengan anggota kecil baru mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanhyun berada di kamar rumah sakit menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang mengurus urusan administrasi yang belum selesai.

"Eomma, Jiwon kecil sekali ya. Apa dulu Chanhyun juga sekecil itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Berat badan Jiwon memang hanya sekitar dua kilogram saja karena dia lahir prematur. Bayi mungil yang lelaki manis itu dekap masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Hmm Chanhyun dulu waktu lahir lebih besar daripada Jiwon. "

Baekhyun jadi ingat saat melahirkan Chanhyun dulu. Dia melahirkan Chanhyun di tengah malam sendirian tanpa Chanyeol karena pada saat itu suaminya sedang pergi ke luar kota. Anak pertamanya lahir tepat pada jadwalnya dengan sehat. Pada saat pertama kali menggendong Chanhyun, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya melihat makhluk kecil buah cintanya dengan suami tercintanya akhirnya lahir ke dunia.

Hal yang paling konyol adalah ketika Chanyeol datang dengan hebohnya dan air mata mengalir deras dari sepasang mata bulatnya. Perawat dan dokter yang mengurus Baekhyun sampai menahan tawa saat melihat Chanyeol menggendong Chanhyun sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Jangan tanya betapa malunya Baekhyun saat itu.

Yang melahirkan siapa yang nangis siapa.

Lelaki manis itu tersenyum geli ketika mengingatnya. Suaminya itu memang terkadang konyol dan membuat malu, tapi percayalah suaminya adalah orang yang baik dan sangat perhatian. Oh dan jangan lupa dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Yah walaupun wajah tampan suaminya lebih sering membuat Baekhyun sebal karena Chanyeol menjadi sering didekati perempuan-perempuan centil saat mereka pergi ke luar.

"Appaaaa"

Suara Chanhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam kamar rumah sakit. Lelaki bermata bulat itu menangkap Chanhyun yang berlari ke arahnya lalu menggendongnya.

"Sudah siap pulang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Siaaap." jawab Chanhyun dengan cerianya.

Baekhyun yang masih duduk di atas kasur tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia menunduk melihat Jiwon yang tertidur pulas di dekapannya. Dengan ibu jarinya Baekhyun mengelus pelan pipi merah anak keduanya.

"Jiwonnie, ayo pulang."

.

.

 **Chanhyun (nggak) Mau Punya Adik**

 **Genre:**

 **Family, Fluff**

 **WARNING! Yaoi! BL! Mpreg**

 **Summary:**

 **Gara-gara temannya yang sering cerita tentang adiknya, Chanhyun jadi ingin punya adik. Saat dia bilang ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, keduanya sedikit bingung walau pada akhirnya tetap mengabulkannya. Setelah adiknya lahir, Chanhyun tidak suka orangtuanya yang jadi lebih memperhatikan adiknya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan karena Chanhyun yang tiba-tiba cemburu dengan adiknya. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sampai di rumah Baekhyun langsung membawa Jiwon ke kamar bayi yang terhubung langsung dengan kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dulu kamar itu juga digunakan saat Chanhyun masih bayi. Tapi saat Chanhyun sudah besar dan punya kamar sendiri, kamar berukuran kecil itu digunakan untuk menaruh barang-barang. Tiga bulan yang lalu Chanyeol membersihkan dan merapikan kamar tesebut agar bisa digunakan untuk Jiwon.

Baekhyun menidurkan Jiwon di box bayi lalu menyelimutinya. Baekhyun benar-benar harus memeperhatikan suhu ruangan karena bayi prematur masih rentan dan bisa terkena Hipotermia kalau kedinginan dan bisa dehidrasi kalau terlalu panas.

Setelah memastikan Jiwon benar-benar hangat Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Rasanya sedikit aneh karena lelaki mungil itu sudah lama tidak masuk ke dapur untuk memasak.

Selama dirinya berada di rumah sakit Chanyeol lah yang selalu mengantar sekolah dan memasak untuk Chanhyun. Mereka juga sering pergi makan di luar ketika Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk memasak. Terkadang Kyungsoo mengirimkan makanan dan Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada sahabatnya.

Wangi harum masakan mulai tercium yang artinya makan malam sebentar lagi siap. Chanyeol dan Chanhyun yang tadinya asyik menonton kartun langsung beranjak menuju meja makan. Sudah lama tidak makan masakan Baekhyun membuat mereka berdua rindu.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa memasak bahkan mungkin lebih enak daripada Baekhyun, tetapi masakan buatan Baekhyun lebih terasa 'rasa rumah'. Itulah yang membuat lelaki bertelinga lebar itu lebih menyukai masakan istrinya daripada masakannya sendiri, dan masakan Baekhyun menduduki perigkat pertama dalam daftar makanan kesukaan Chanhyun.

"Loh Jiwon tidak ikut makan?" tanya Chanhyun dengan polosnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengarkannya mengelus lembut kepala anaknya. "Jiwon masih ngantuk, jadi Jiwon makannya nanti."

"Jiwon kok tidur terus sih? Kapan Chanhyun bisa main sama Jiwon?" ujar bocah itu sambil cemberut. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan adiknya.

"Chanhyun pasti bisa main sama Jiwon kok tapi bukan sekarang, sabar ya sayang. Sekarang kita makan yuk."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi antara suami dan anaknya. Sebenarnya dia memendam rasa gelisah dalam hatinya. Dia khawatir tidak bisa menjaga Jiwon dengan baik, dia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak keduanya.

Selain itu dia juga khawatir apakah Chanhyun akan cemburu karena sudah pasti perhatiannya akan jatuh lebih banyak pada Jiwon. Tapi rasa gelisah itu dia pendam karena tidak ingin membuat suami dan anaknya khawatir.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol pasti sudah lelah dan banyak pikiran dengan pekerjaannyadan Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Chanhyun khawatir lagi seperti saat dia akan melahirkan Jiwon. Apalagi Chanhyun terlihat senang sekali dengan hadirnya anggota kecil baru mereka.

Ketika mereka bertiga tengah menikmati makan malam mereka suara tangis Jiwon terdengar tiba-tiba dan membuat aktivitas makan mereka berhenti sejenak. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar Jiwon, melupakan makan malamnya.

"Appa, Jiwon nangis…"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, sebentar lagi pasti Jiwon berhenti menangis."

Tapi ternyata itu tidak terjadi. Sampai pasangan ayah dan anak itu menyelesaikan makan malam mereka tangisa keras Jiwon masih terdengar dan Baekhyun belum kembali ke meja makan.

Chanyeol mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' pada anak sulungnya meskipun sebenarnya dia mulai khawatir. Agar tidak membuat Chanhyun bertambah khawatir Chanyeol segera menemani anaknya gosok gigi dan bersiap tidur.

Bocah yang akan berulang tahun ke empat tahun ini terlihat nyaman dibawah selimut. Dia memeluk Toben yang selalu setia menemaninya tidur. Di sebelahnya Chanyeol mengelus kepala Chanhyun sambil mendongeng.

Chanhyun sangat suka saat appanya mendongengkan cerita yang menarik untuknya. Appanya mempunyai segudang dongeng yang membuat mata bulat Chanhyun berbinar-binar saat mendengarkannya. Lima menit setelah dongeng berakhir Chanhyun terlelap menuju dunia mimpi. Chanyeol membetulkan posisi selimut lalu mengecup kening anaknya sebelum pergi keluar.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Chanhyun tangisan Jiwon sudah tidak terdengar tapi Chanyeol mendapati piring makan malam Baekhyun yang masih ada di meja makan. Itu artinya Baekhyun belum kembali sejak tadi.

Hati Chanyeol terenyuh ketika melihat Baekhyun yang duduk diatas kasur dengan Jiwon di dekapannya. Meskipun matanya terpejam tetapi tangannya tidak berhenti menepuk-nepuk pelan badan mungil Jiwon yang ada di dalam dekapan. Suara lembut Baekhyun yang menggumamkan sebuah lagu juga terdengar pelan di dalam kamar.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati pandangan khawatir dari kedua mata bulat suaminya. Dia tersenyum lemah lalu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau belum menghabiskan makan malammu sayang. Makanlah, aku akan mengurus Jiwon."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan senyuman lemah masih terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Tidak usah Yeollie, Jiwon juga sudah tenang."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Dia tahu istri mungilnya juga masih lelah sepulang dari rumah sakit dan setelah sampai rumah pun istrinya masih memasak untuk makan malam. Hatinya menjadi sedih ketika melihat wajah lelah Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kuhangatkan makanannya lalu kusuapi ya, kau mau kan? Ah tidak, kau harus mau. Aku memaksamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar paksaan lucu suaminya. Jujur saja dia sudah tidak lapar karena rasa lelah lebih dulu menguasainya tetapi dia tetap mengangguk lemah mengiyakan paksaan suaminya.

Selagi Chanyeol menghangatkan makanan Baekhyun kembali menidurkan Jiwon yang sudah tenang ke box bayi. Dengan mata yang terlihat lelah lelaki manis itu memandang sayang anak bungsunya yang tidur dengan damai.

Hari ini baru hari pertama dan Baekhyun yakin hari-hari yang melelahkan masih akan berlanjut. Walaupun begitu Baekhyun tetap bahagia dengan kehadiran Jiwon di rumah dan dia tidak sabar menyaksikan pertumbuhan anak keduanya.

Sambil menunggu Chanyeol kembali Baekhyun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan bersandar di sandaran kasur. Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan bahunya. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sepiring makan malam Baekhyun tadi, dan tangan kanannya memegang segelas air putih

Seperti perkataannya tadi Chanyeol menyuapi makan Baekhyun di atas kasur. Lelaki bermata kecil itu mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar di bahu tegap suaminya. Memang dengan posisi itu Chanyeol menjadi sedikit kesusahan menyuapi tetapi karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat nyaman jadi dia membiarkannya.

Entah mungkin karena terlalu lelah, mata Baekhyun terasa sangat berat. Dan tidak sadar dia terlelap sebelum menghabiskan makan malamnya.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Badannya terasa lebih segar sekarang. Dia tidak sadar terlelap saat Chanyeol menyuapinya dan dia terbangun di dalam pelukan hangat suaminya yang masih tidur. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur Jiwon tidak rewel di tengah malam.

"Eomma…"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Dia mendapati anaknya berjalan menuju dapur sambil mengucek matanya. Rambutnya berantakan dan matanya masih terbuka setengah menandakan dia masih mengantuk

"Wah anak eomma sudah bangun."

Baekhyun merapikan sedikit rambut Chanhyun yang berantakan kemudian mengecup pipi gembulnya. Anak sulungnya mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan Baekhyun mengerti apa maksudnya. Lelaki manis itu kemudian duduk di kursi makan lalu mengangkat Chanhyun ke pangkuannya.

Jujur saja Baekhyun merindukan Chanhyun yang sering bermanja-manja padanya. Selama dirawat di rumah sakit Baekhyun tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lama dengan anaknya seperti di rumah. Di pangkuannya Chanhyun kembali terlelap sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun. Karena sarapan juga sudah jadi Baekhyun rasa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Chanhyun tidur lagi di pangkuannya.

Sambil menggumamkan lagu, lelaki bermata kecil itu mengelus surai hitam anaknya dan sekali-kali mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan kondisi yang sama seperti Chanhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat kemiripan suami dan anaknya.

"Tumben Chanhyun bangun pagi." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Baekhyun lalu mendudukinya.

"Enaknya Chanhyun." seru Chanyeol kembali. Kali ini dia berucap sambil memasang wajah merajuk.

"Hah kenapa?"

"Pagi-pagi sudah manja-manjaan sama kamu Baek. Aku juga mau."

Baekhyun tidak bisa apa-apa selain tersenyum manis. Suaminya ini ternyata menggemaskan juga. Tangannya pun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

"Dasar bayi besar ini."

Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah sadar sepenuhnya berkat cubitan sayang dari Baekhyun mengecup sayang kening, pipi dan terakhir di bibir Baekhyun yang selalu terasa manis.

"Yeollie…"

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya aku takut tidak bisa menjaga Jiwon. Kau tahu sendiri kan Jiwon perlu perhatian khusus, dan yang lebih aku takutkan aku jadi tidak bisa memperhatikan Chanhyun. Apalagi Jiwon tidak boleh keluar rumah sampai dua bulan, aku jadi tidak bisa mengantar dan menjemput Chanhyun seperti biasa. Aku… aku takut."

Chanyeol mengelus kepala istrinya lembut untuk menenangkannya. Dia tidak tahu ternyata istri manis yang sangat dia cintai menyimpan kekhawatiran.

"Tenanglah Baek kau tidak sendiri, ada aku disini. Dan soal Chanhyun aku yang akan mengantar dan menjemputnya sampai Jiwon boleh keluar rumah jadi tidak usah khawatir ya sayang, hm?"

Ekspresi khawatir masih belum hilang dari wajah ayu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menyadarinya mengelus pelan pipi berisi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau tahu juga Chanhyun kita anak yang pintar, dia pasti akan mengerti. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Baek."

Meskipun sebenarnya rasa gelisah belum hilang dari dalam diri Baekhyun dia menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol.

Karena hari semakin siang dan Chanyeol juga Chanhyun harus segera bersiap-siap, Chanyeol membangunkan anak sulungnya meskipun sedikit tidak tega. Setelah menggosok gigi dan membersihkan badan Chanyeol siap dengan pakaian kerjanya dan Chanhyun dengan seragam TK.

"Chanhyun, mulai hari ini appa yang akan mengantar dan menjemput Chanhyun."

Chanhyun menghentikan acara sarapannya saat mendengar ucapan appanya. "Eh kenapa? Kok bukan eomma?"

"Eomma harus menjaga Jiwon dirumah soalnya Jiwon belum boleh keluar rumah."

"Memang kenapa kok Jiwon nggak boleh keluar rumah?"

"Jiwon masih butuh tidur, kasihan kalau tiba-tiba dia harus pergi keluar nanti bisa kecapekan. Makanya Jiwon masih harus di rumah dan eomma harus menjaga Jiwon."

Baekhyun terkesan dengan kemampuan Chanyeol menjelaskan persoalan Jiwon pada Chanhyun. Dia sedikit lega karena Chanhyun sepertinya mau mengerti walaupun bocah itu tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

"Nanti Chanhyun naik mobil sama appa lho, Chanhyun juga bisa duduk di depan."

Mata Chanhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar-binar. Selama ini memang Chanhyun ingin sekali duduk di depan, di samping ayahnya yang menyetir. Tetapi dia jarang mendapat kesempatan tersebut dan dia lebih sering duduk di kursi belakang.

"Benarkah appa? Horeee."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghela nafas lega karena anak mereka kembali ceria. Sarapan mereka berlangsung seperti biasa, tetapi sayang sekali ditengah-tengah Jiwon menangis keras sehingga Baekhyun harus rela meninggalkan sarapannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengantar suami dan anaknya sampai depan rumah.

Chanhyun sangat senang berangkat ke TK dengan mobil ayahnya. Apalagi dia duduk di depan sehingga dia bisa melihat jalanan lebih jelas. Selain itu bocah bermata bulat itu bisa melihat appanya yang sedang menyetir. Dia sangat suka melihat appanya menyetir karena menurutnya appanya terlihat lebih keren. Rasanya Chanhyun ingin segera tumbuh besar agar dia bisa menyetir seperti Chanyeol.

Mungkin Chanhyun terlalu asyik melihat pemandangan dari mobil sampai dia tidak sadar mereka telah sampai di TK. Setelah memarkirkan mobil Chanyeol menggandeng tangan mungil anaknya untuk mengantar sampai pintu depan gedung TK.

"Seonsaengniim selamat pagii." salam Chanhyun dengan cerianya kepada salah satu guru yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu depan. Guru tersebut membalas salam Chanhyun tak kalah cerianya. Dia juga membungkuk memberi salam pada Chanyeol yang masih menggandeng tangan Chanhyun.

"Oh iya bagaimana dengan keadaan istri anda? Apakah baik-baik saja?" tanya guru perempuan yang mengenakan celemek berwarna pink kepada Chanyeol.

"Iya dia baik-baik saja, kemarin baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Ah maaf saya lupa memberi tahu anak kami yang kedua laki-laki lahir dengan sehat, namanya Jiwon."

"Saya ucapkan selamat, saya juga ikut senang. Wah Chanhyunnie sudah jadi hyung ya." Chanhyun menyengir malu-malu ketika mendengarnya.

"Tapi karena Jiwon lahir prematur dia belum boleh keluar rumah dan istri saya harus menjaganya di rumah. Karena itu saya yang akan mengantar dan menjemput Chanhyun sementara ini."

"Saya mengerti. Chanhyun juga sepertinya senang bisa berangkat sekolah bersama appanya."

Setelah berbincag-bincang sedikit Chanyeol berpamitan karena dia harus segera pergi ke kantor.

.

.

.

Seharian ini digunakan Baekhyun untuk membereskan rumah dan mengurus Jiwon. Memang terasa lebih melelahkan daripada sebelumnya tetapi Baekhyun tetap mensyukuri setiap detiknya. Setelah menidurkan Jiwon dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, Baekhyun duduk di sofa sambil memangku laptopnya.

Tidak ada yang menyangka Jiwon akan lahir lebih cepat dari jadwal, begitu juga Baekhyun. Dia tidak begitu tahu tentang bayi prematur sebelumnya karena itu dia harus mencari informasi-informasi supaya menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Ketika sedang serius melihat layar laptopnya Baekhyun dikagetkan dengan suara ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Baekhyun langsung buru-buru mengankatnya ketika tahu ternyata ibunya Chanyeol meneleponnya.

"Halo eomoni?"

" _Baekhyunnie, bagaimana kabarmu? Sehat?"_

"Iya sehat kok. Chanyeol dan Chanhyun juga. Kalau Jiwon dia lebih sering tidur tapi keadaannya baik-baik saja."

" _Aku ingin sekali bertemu Chanhyun dan Jiwon, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku dan ayahnya Chanyeol mengunjungi rumahmu nanti malam?"_

"Ah tentu saja Chanhyun juga pasti rindu dengan eomoni, Chanyeol juga."

" _Ah anak itu, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja karena ada kau Baekhyunnie hahaha. Kalau begitu mungkin sekitar jam tujuh kami akan kesana, tidak apa-apa kan? Oh iya aku akan membawakan makanan jadi kau tidak usah masak malam ini."_

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sebentar lagi Chanyeol dan Chanhyun juga akan pulang. Terima kasih eomoni." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun cukup lega karena ibu mertuanya akan membawakan makan, artinya dia tidak perlu memasak untuk makan malam. Jujur saja dia cukup lelah hari ini.

Lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan mencari infiormasi dengan laptopnya sampai beberapa saat kemudian Jiwon kembali menangis. Baekhyun menggendong Jiwon dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Untung saja anak bungsunya langsung tidur ketika Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk badan Jiwon sambil menggumamkan lagu.

Tidak lama setelah itu suami dan anaknya pulang.

"Eommaa Chanhyun pulaang." Baekhyun melihat Chanhyun yang berlari ke arahnya pun tersenyum.

"Eomma, tadi aku dipuji seonsaengnim lagi karena gambarku baguus."

"Sungguh? Chanhyunnie memang pintar."

Chanhyun memang sangat suka jika dipuji. Dia tertawa memperlihatkan gigi susunya. Kemudian mata bulat Chanhyun berpindah pada adiknya yang tertidur di gendongan eommanya.

"Pipinya Jiwon merah sekali ya." pipi adiknya menarik perhatiannya dan dia ingin menyentuhnya. Ketika jari mungilnya hampir mengenai pipi Jiwon, Baekhyun sudah mencegahnya duluan.

"Eits, Chanhyun belum cuci tangan. Kalau belum cuci tangan tidak boleh pegang adik bayi."

"Tapi tangan Chanhyun bersih kok! Tadi sepulang sekolah sudah cuci tangan." bela bocah itu pada Baekhyun.

Chanhyun mengerucutkat bibirnya. Dia sedikit kesal karena eommanya melarangnya untuk menyentuh pipi adiknya dengan alasan Chanhyun belum cuci tangan.

"Eomma benar Chanhyun-ah. Yuk cuci tangan lalu ganti baju sama appa."

Chanyeol tersenyum pada anak pertamanya yang masih merajuk lucu. Awalnya Chanhyun masih tidak mau beranjak tetapi setelah lelaki tampan tersebut mengajak sekali lagi sambil mengelus pelan kepala Chanhyun akhirnya bocah itu mau menurutinya.

Sebelum Chanyeol dan Chanhyun menghilang dari ruang tengah Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada suaminya seolah berterima kasih padanya. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya mengecup kilat kening Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya dia pergi untuk mencuci tangan.

Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol terkadang bertindak konyol tetapi dia sangat perhatian. Dia tahu apa yang Baekhyun butuhkan dan selalu bertindak lebih dahulu bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mengatakannya.

Lelaki manis itu sering melihat banyak suami yang selalu sibuk bekerja dan menyerahkan semua urusan rumah tangga dan anak kepada istrinya. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku pada Chanyeol.

Lelaki tampan yang menikahi Baekhyun tersebut bahkan sering menawarkan diri untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Baekhyun tahu pekerjaan suaminya melelahkan tetapi setiap pulang kerja Chanyeol tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah lelahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah setelah bekerja Chanyeol tidak pernah absen untuk memandikan Chanhyun, menemaninya bermain sampai membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Baekhyun pernah mengatakan pada suaminya kalau dia seharusnya beristirahat saja setelah pulang kerja dan soal Chanhyun bisa Baekhyun urus.

Pertanyaan Baekhyun terjawab dengan jawaban yang hampir membuat lelaki manis itu menangis terharu. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia sudah berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab dan membahagiakan keluarga kecil yang dia bangun bersama Baekhyun.

Dia beranggapan tugasnya bukan hanya untuk mencari nafkah saja tetapi juga ikut membantu membesarkan anaknya. Tanpa disadari sebenarnya pertumbuhan anak sangat cepat dan Chanyeol tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun pertumbuhan Chanhyun.

Memang Chanyeol lelah karena pekerjaan tapi dia tahu bukan hanya dia yang lelah, istri mungilnya pun begitu. Istri mungilnya yang menggemaskan itu rela bangun di pagi buta untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan tidur paling akhir setelah semua pekerjaan rumah beres.

Apalagi Baekhyun mengandung anaknya selama sembilan bulan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa lelahnya Baekhyun. Meskipun begitu Chanyeol selalu melihat senyum bahagia istri mungilnya meskipun kelelahan dan sering memuntahkan makanannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat bekerja untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun dan anaknya.

Pernah Chanyeol sangat merasa bersalah ketika mengetahui Baekhyun sering menggendong Chanhyun sepulang dari supermarket sambil membawa kantung belanjaan yang berat. Ketika itu Baekhyun menceritakannya dengan santai bahkan sambil bercanda kalau badannya mulai kekar. Berbeda dengan reaksi Chanyeol ketika mendengarnya. Lelaki bermata bulat itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu dan ucapan maaf keluar dari mulutnya tak hentinya.

Sebegitu besarlah cinta Park Chanyeol kepada pasangan hidupnya.

Baekhyun kembali ke kamar untuk menidurkan Jiwon di box bayinya. Ketika dia kembali ke ruang tengah Baekhyun menemukan suami dan anaknya sudah mengenakan baju rumah.

"Chanhyunnie, nanti malam halmeoni dan harabeoji akan kesini lho."

"Sungguh?" tanya Chanhyun dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Eomma appa akan kesini? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya dengan nada kaget.

"Tadi eomonim menghubungiku. Katanya eomonim dan abeoji akan kesini sekitar jam tujuh."

"Sepertinya mereka melupakan siapa anaknya sebenarnya huh."

Baekhyun tidak pernah berhasil menahan senyumnya ketika melihat suaminya yang sudah tidak muda itu merajuk. Kedua tangannya mencubit pipi Chanyeol gemas.

"Aduh suamiku yang tampan ini kenapa suka merajuk sih hihihi."

Senyuman terkembang di wajah Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah tidak ngambek. Tangannya mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah merajuk saja."

Baekhyun pun tersenyum manis membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit, dan Chanyeol sangat menyukainya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang ikut tersenyum dan menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang Baekhyun sukai.

"Eomma…"

"Ya sayang?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah anaknya.

"Chanhyun lapar."

Baekhyun berjalan kearah Chanhyun lalu berjongkok agar bisa bertatapan dengan wajah anaknya.

"Nanti halmeoni ke sini membawa makanan. Chanhyunnie tunggu sebentar ya hm? Eomma potongkan apel buat ganjal perut mau?"

Chanhyun mengiyakan dengan mengangguk lucu beberapa kali. Setelah itu mereka bertiga menonton Pororo sambil memakan apel yang dipotongkan oleh Baekhyun tadi.

Belum lama Pororo mulai, tangisan keras Jiwon terdengar dan membuat Baekhyun bergegas berlari menuju kamar Jiwon.

Melihat eommanya yang meninggalkannya, senyuman menghilang dari wajah Chanhyun.

"Appa, Jiwon kok kerjaannya cuma nangis sama tidur sih? Eomma jadi jarang main sama Chanhyun."

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tersenyum sedih. Dia merasa kasihan dengan anak pertamanya yang mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Sayang, sebenarnya appa ingin membicarakan soal ini padamu." Chanhyun kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya memandang wajah tampan appanya.

"Mulai sekarang mungkin eomma dan appa akan lebih memperhatikan Jiwon. Tapi itu bukan berarti eomma dan appa tidak sayang Chanhyun lagi. Sekarang Jiwon lebih membutuhkan banyak perhatian karena masih kecil."

Chanhyun menundukkan kepalanya setelah memahami perkataan Chanyeol. Dia kembali mencebikkan bibirnya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol beralih ke kepala anaknya. Lelaki itu mengelus surai hitam Chanhyun. "Waktu appa pergi kerja tolong jaga eomma dan Jiwon ya jagoan. Chanhyun bisa?"

Chanhyun kembali mendongakkan kepala lalu mengangguk mengerti.

Beberapa jam kemudian suasana rumah menjadi lebih ceria dengan kedatangan orangtua Chanyeol. Terutama Chanhyun yang terlihat senang dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Wah Chanhyun sudah besar ya. Harabeojii sudah kangen sekali dengan Chanhyun."

"Chanhyun juga kaangeen sekali dengan harabeoji!"

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tidak bisa menahan senyum meihat tingkah lucu Chanhyun.

"Oh iya Chanyeol, Baekhyun dimana? Aku juga ingin bertemu Jiwon." kali ini nyonya Park yang membuka pembicaraan dan didukung dengan anggukan tuan Park.

"Eommamu benar Chanyeol, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu Baekhyun dan Jiwon."

Chanyeol memasang muka malasnya mendengar ucapan kedua orangtuanya. "Kalian ini lupa kalau aku ini anak bungsu tercinta kalian? Seharusnya kalian menanyakan kabarku dulu. Lagipula minggu lalu kalian juga bertemu Baekhyun dan Jiwon di rumah sakit."

Saat nyonya Park akan mengatakan sesuatu, dia teralihkan pada Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar dengan Jiwon yang ada di pelukannya.

"Eomoni, abeoji maaf tidak langsung menyambut kalian. Tadi saya harus menyusui Jiwon dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah, kami mengerti. Kau sehat kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan tuan Park.

Setelah itu mereka terfokuskan pada Jiwon yang kini berpindah ke gendongan nyonya Park. Dan di belakang mereka ada Chanhyun yang berdiri terdiam.

.

"Chanhyun bagaimana masakan halmeoni? Enak?" tanya Nyonya Park dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Chanhyun.

Sekarang mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menyantap masakan yang nyonya Park bawa. Sedangkan Jiwon sudah kembali ditidurkan di kamar.

Baru saja Chanhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, nyonya Park sudah duluan menyuarakan suara. Dia kembali membicarakan persoalan Jiwon.

Bocah yang juga mewarisi telinga lebar Chanyeol itu menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan makanannya.

Jiwon lagi Jiwon lagi.

Padahal dulu tuan dan nyonya Park sangat memanjakannya. Chanhyun selalu menjadi nomor satu.

" _Mulai sekarang mungkin eomma dan appa akan lebih memperhatikan Jiwon. Tapi itu bukan berarti eomma dan appa tidak sayang Chanhyun lagi. Sekarang Jiwon lebih membutuhkan banyak perhatian karena masih kecil."_

Chanhyun kembali teringat ucapan appanya. Dia mengalihkan pikiran jeleknya dari kepalanya. Chanhyun bertekad harus bisa lebih dewasa karena dia sudah mau berumur empat tahun dan dia juga sudah menjadi hyung.

Chanhyun sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

.

.

Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu dan perubahan mulai terlihat pada diri Chanhyun. Chanhyun yang selalu ceria menjadi pendiam. Dia juga sering terlihat murung.

Kalau biasanya Chanhyun selalu aktif di kelas dan selalu bersemangat bermain di luar bersama teman-temannya, sekarang dia terlihat pasif dan lebih memilih untuk membaca buku cerita di kelas saat waktu istirahat.

Belakangan ini Jiwon sering sakit-sakitan dan membuat Baekhyun panik. Sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membawa Jiwon ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat penanganan lebih lanjut. Untung saja keadaannya tidak parah.

Tetapi hal itu membuat perhatian pada Chanhyun berkurang drastis. Belakangan ini dia lebih sering dijemput oleh Jongin atau Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus mengurus Jiwon di rumah sakit. Chanhyun juga sering dititipkan di rumah mereka sampai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang dari rumah sakit.

Percayalah sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin meninggalkan kewajibannya untuk menjemput Chanhyun. Tetapi keadaan istrinya membuatnya terpaksa untuk meminta Jongin untuk menggantikan tugasnya menjemput Chanhyun.

Keadaan emosional Baekhyun sekarang sedang tidak stabil. Dia menjadi lebih sering menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa menjaga Jiwon. Rasanya bisa saja istri tercintanya hancur kapan saja jika Chanyeol mengaihkan perhatiannya sejenak saja.

Dan disini peran Chanyeol sebagai suami sangat dibutuhkan untuk menguatkan Baekhyun. Tentu saja dia khawatir tetapi dia tidak bisa menunjukkannya karena dia harus menjadi sandaran Baekhyun ketika lemah.

Chanhyun sebenarnya ingin menangis dan merengek untuk meminta perhatian orangtuanya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia sudah menjadi kakak dan dia tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orangtuanya.

Bocah kecil itu lebih memilih memendamnya sendiri dan akibatnya dia menjadi pendiam dan pemurung.

"Chanhyun-ah tidak bermain di luar dengan lainnya? Cuacanya bagus lho hari ini." Ajak seorang guru perempuan.

Chanhyun menggeleng menolak. "Tidak seonsaengnim, Chanhyun disini saja baca buku."

Guru TK perempuan itu mengulum bibirnya lalu duduk di dekat Chanhyun."Chanhyun ada masalah? Chanhyun bisa cerita kok ke seonsaengnim. Ada apa?"

Mata bulat Chanhyun berkedip beberapa kali. "Masalah?"

"Hmm misalnya hal yang membuat Chanhyun sedih. Apakah ada?"

Sejenak Chanhyun menundukkan pandangannya sambil memainkan ujung kertas buku cerita yang dia pegang. "Appa dan eomma sudah tidak sayang Chanhyun lagi."

Guru Chanhyun sedikit kaget karena tidak menyangka kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir mungil Chanhyun. Tetapi guru itu tetap menjaga ekspresi tenangnya.

"Kenapa Chanhyun berkata seperti itu? Appa dan eomma sayang Chanhyun kok, seonaengnim tahu itu."

"Tapi sekarang appa dan eomma lebih sering bersama Jiwon. Bahkan appa juga sudah tidak menjemput Chanhyun lagi…" mata Chanhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin Jiwon lebih lucu daripada Chanhyun makanya appa dan eomma lebih memilih bermain bersama Jiwon." lanjut Chanhyun bersama isakan tangis yang keluar.

Tidak tega melihat Chanhyun yang mulai menangis, guru perempuan itu segera memeluk tubuh mungil Chanhyun sambil mengatakan kata-kata penenang.

Chanhyun merupakan bintang di sekolahnya. Pribadinya yang aktif dan ramah pada semuanya membuatnya terkenal di kalangan murid dan guru. Bahkan tidak sedikit orangtua murid lain yang mengenal Chanhyun.

Tetapi sosok ceria itu menghilang digantikan oleh sosok yang pendiam dan pemurung. Hal itu sukses membuat guru-guru bahkan orangtua murid lain khawatir. Apalagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang belakangan ini tidak terlihat menjemput Chanhyun.

Setelah sekian lama terpendam tangisan Chanhyun akhirnya keluar dengan deras. Saking lelahnya menangis dia sampai tertidur di pelukan gurunya.

Chanhyun tertidur pulas sampai dia dibangunkan karena Jongin sudah menjemputnya.

"Chanhyun terlihat tidak bersemangat sekali ya. Apa di baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang guru pada guru perempuan yang tadi menenangkan Chanhyun.

"Aku rasa ini karena adiknya. Kau tahu kan adiknya lahir prematur dan sering sakit. Sepertinya karena itu perhatian orangtua Chanhyun jatuh lebih banyak pada adiknya."

"Begitu ya…"

"Apakah aku harus menelepon orangtuanya? Aku tahu mereka pasti sedang repot tapi aku tidak tega dengan Chanhyun."

"Kau benar. Setidaknya kita harus memberitahu keadaan Chanhyun."

"Kalau begitu aku akan meneleponnya nanti."

.

.

Di sisi lain Chanyeol sedang sibuk menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan dia harus bergegas pulang. Belakangan ini dia tidak lembur meskipun pekerjaannya sangat banyak. Dia lebih memilih membawa pekerjaannya pulang.

Kemudian tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol yang berada di kantungnya berdering.

"Halo?"

" _Selamat sore. Saya Kim Eunsoo, guru di TK Chanhyun. Maaf mengganggu anda tetapi saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu."_

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Ada apa ya?"

" _Belakangan ini Chanhyun terlihat murung sekali. Dia lebih suka menyendiri daripada bermain dengan temannya. Saat makan siang Chanhyun sering tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Hal itu membuat kami sangat khawatir."_

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar informasi yang mengejutkan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

" _Saya mengerti anda dan istri anda sedang fokus mengurus adik Chanhyun, tetapi keadaan Chanhyun sekarang tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja."_

"Saya mengerti. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu saya. Maafkan saya yang kurang memperhatikan Chanhyun."

" _Tidak apa-apa. Saya harap Chanhyun bisa kembali ceria. Kalau begitu saya permisi."_

Setelah menutup sambungan telepon Chanyeol langsung bergegas pulang. Dia tidak peduli dengan gunungan dokumen-dokumennya sekarang. Di pikirannya sekarang hanya ada anak pertamanya saja.

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya. Dia memang meminta Chanhyun untuk mengerti keadaan karena Chanhyun sudah menjadi kakak. Tetapi dia lupa kalau Chanhyun tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang butuh perhatian.

Memang benar Chanhyun tidak pernah menangis atau merengek meminta perhatian. Chanyeol sempat lega karena dia pikir anak pertamanya bisa mengerti keadaan.

Tetapi dia salah. Chanyeol merasa bersalah sekali karena membuat anaknya yang masih kecil memendam masalah yang besar.

Dia harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Chanhyun sudah sampai di rumah dan berganti dengan pakaian rumahnya. Sekarang dia sedang mewarnai buku gambarnya sedangkan Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan persiapan makan malam di dapur.

Bocah kecil itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah televisi yang sedang menyiarkan acara masakan. Masakan yang ada di televisi tersebut terlihat sangat lezat dan membuat perut Chanhyun berbunyi.

Jika Chanhyun ingat tadi dia tidak menghabiskan makan siangnya di TK. Pantas saja perutnya berbunyi.

Di sisi lain Baekhyun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bawang yang sudah dia potong tadi.

"Eomma, Chanhyun lapar."

"Iya tunggu sebentar ya sayang."

Setelah memungut bawang yang berjatuhan Baekhyun dikagetkan dengan sup yang mendidih sampai airnya meluber keluar panci. Sesegera mungkin dia mematikan kompor dan tanpa sengaja tangannya terkena air sup yang sangat panas.

Tubuh Baekhyun terjengit ke belakang dan tidak sengaja tangannya menyenggol piring yang berisi sayur dan daging yang sudah dipotong, membuat semuanya berserakan di lantai

"Eommaaa."

"Iya Chanhyun sebentar."

Mengabaikan tangannya yang masih sakit Baekhyun hendak memunguti sayur dan daging yang berserakan. Beberapa detik kemudian tangisan keras Jiwon terdengar.

Baekhyun langsung bangkit meninggalkan kegiatannya memunguti sayur dan daging. Tetapi saat itu ia mendapatkan penggorengan yang berisi telur itu mengeluarkan asap banyak dan tercium bau hangus.

"Eomma—"

"Eomma bilang tunggu sebentar Chanhyun!"

Chanhyun kaget karena eommanya membentaknya. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah membentaknya meskipun Chanhyun berbuat nakal. Tidak berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat syok juga. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka dia akan membentak anaknya.

Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol sedari tadi.

"Eomma… Chanhyun lapar sekali karena tadi siang Chanhyun tidak menghabiskan makan siang. Chanhyun tidak apa-apa kok makan apel dulu." Ucap Chanhyun ambil terisak.

"Chanhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin merepotkan eomma tapi Chanhyun belum bisa mengupas apel sendiri. Chanhyun janji akan belajar mengupas apel sendiri supaya tidak merepotkan eomma." Lanjut Chanhyun dan isakannya mulai keras.

Hati Baekhyun terasa seperti teriris-iris. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia ingin mengatakan maaf pada Chanhyun tetapi tidak sepatah kata pun berhasil keluar dari bibirnya.

Dan di saat itu Chanyeol langsung mendekati Chanhyun lalu menggendongnya.

"Chanhyun-ah ayo pergi ke pet shop dekat rumah yuk. Chanhyun suka kan lihat guguk disana?"

Chanhyun yang masih menangis mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pungunggunya untuk menenangkan.

"Baekhyun-ah, Jiwon masih menangis."

Baekhyun pun tersadar lalu bergegas menuju kamar meninggalkan dapur yang masih kacau.

.

.

Chanyeol lega Chanhyun kembali ceria saat bermain bersama anjing yang ada di pet shop dekat rumah. Untung pemiliknya sangat berbaik hati membolehkan Chanhyun untuk bermain dengan anjing-anjing disana. Bahkan dia memberi Chanhyun beberapa snack.

Chanyeol juga mengajak Chanhyun makan karena meningat Baekhyun tidak sengaja mengacaukan persiapan makan malam.

Chanyeol tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun. Dia juga tahu istrinya pasti panik dan lelah sehingga membuatnya tidak sengaja membentak Chanhyun.

Saat pulang ke rumah Chanyeol tidak mendapati Baekhyun di dapur maupun ruang tamu. Dia pikir Baekhyun masih mengurus Jiwon. Kemudian Chanyeol mengajak mandi Chanhyun lalu menidurkannya.

"Appa."

"Hm?"

"Chanhyun tidak suka Jiwon."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa tidak suka?"

"Habisnya sejak ada Jiwon eomma dan appa jadi tidak peduli sama Chanhyun. Dulu appa selalu bermain sama Chanhyun tapi sekarang appa sibuk kerja dan selalu gendong Jiwon terus. Appa juga tidak menjemput Chanhyun lagi."

Mata Chanyeol menatap anaknya miris. Ternyata anaknya sangat terluka tanpa dia ketahui.

"Eomma juga. Dulu sangat sayang sama Chanhyun tapi sekarang eomma benci Chanhyun."

Setelah Chanhyun selesai berucap keheningan menyelimuti sejenak.

"Chanhyun-ah benci eomma dan appa?"

Chanhyun yang sedari tadi memainkan telinga Toben boneka kesayangannya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Chanhyun tidak benci kok. Tapi Chanhyun benci Jiwon."

Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya. Dia sedang memikirkan solusi masalah yang sedang dihadapi keluarga kecilnya.

"Besok kan hari libur, Chanhyun mau pergi ke kebun binatang sama appa?"

"Kebun binatang? Chanhyun mau!"

"Kalau begitu sekarang tidur ya. Besok pagi kita berangkat."

Chanhyun mengangguk lalu segera memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol pun tersenyum melihatnya lalu merapikan letak selimut anaknya.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu mencium kening anaknya sebelum keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama Baekhyun setelah membersihkan dapur dengan cepat. Tetapi dia tidak mendapati istrinya dimanapun padahal Jiwon ada tertidur di box bayinya.

Matanya beralih ke lemari besar yang ada di kamar mereka lalu membukanya.

"Sayang."

Chanyeol mendapati istrinya meringkuk memeluk lututnya di dalam lemari. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun sejak dulu ketika sedang ada masalah. Dan Chanyeol mengingatnya.

Lelaki yang memiliki paras tampan itu kemudian berjongkok mendekati istrinya.

"Sayang ayo keluar. Di situ gelap kan, hm?"

Meskipun Chanyeol sudah berkali-kali mengajak tetapi Baekhyun tetap bertahan dengan posisinya.

"Yeollie… ceraikanlah aku."

"Hei hei hei kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara begitu sayang? Mau bercerita padaku?"

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Pipinya basah dengan airmata dan hidungnya sangat merah. Hal itu membuat hati Chanyeol berdenyut sakit.

"Aku bukan ibu dan istri yang baik. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Jiwon sehingga dia menjadi sakit-sakitan. Aku tidak bisa bersabar bahkan sampai membentak Chanhyun yang kelaparan. Aku juga tidak becus mempersiapkan makan malam."

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Tangisan Baekhyun kembali meledak.

Isakan Baekhyun mengeras dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk berbicara. "Tadi aku mendapat telepon dari gurunya Chanhyun. Katanya Chanhyun menjadi pendiam dan pemurung. Ini semua salahku, aku bukan ibu yang baik. Aku—hiks "

"Bukan sayang, ini bukan salahmu. Bukan salah siapa pun."

Untuk beberapa menit mereka berdua bertahan dengan posisi mereka. Chanyeol yang masih mengelus surai istrinya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya dan Baekhyun yang masih bersandar di dada bidang suaminya. Isakannya sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Baek, kau masih ingat saat aku berusaha meminta restu untuk menikahimu?" tanya Chanyeol dan dia merasakan Baekhyun yang bersandar di dadanya mengangguk.

"Orangtuaku dengan mudahnya memberi restu tapi aku hampir menangis untuk meminta restu pada orangtuamu. Ah Kyungsoo juga haha."

Karena Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa Chanyeol melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Eommamu sepertinya menyukaiku tapi tidak dengan appamu dan Baekbeom hyung. Mereka galak sekali. Kyungsoo juga. Bahkan saat kita masih pacaran dia selalu menghalangi kita untuk berduaan."

"Tentu saja. Kyungsoo tidak mempercayai playboy kelas kakap sepertimu."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan dia juga sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Kau juga ingat kan setelah menikah kita masih sering bertengkar karena masalah kecil."

"Tentu saja aku ingat saat kau beraninya kabur dari rumah selama seminggu."

"Hehehe maaf sayang. Tapi kau juga tahu sendiri kan selama ini kita mengalami banyak masalah tapi kita berhasil melaluinya karena saling percaya satu sama lain. Kali ini pun juga begitu Baek. Aku percaya kau adalah pendamping hidupku yang tepat dan juga seorang ibu yang luar biasa bagi Chanhyun dan Jiwon. Dan kau harus percaya padaku."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mencicit pelan. "Tapi aku melakukan banyak kesalahan…"

"Hei kau ini, memangnya ada manusia yang tidak melakukan kesalahan? Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu. Dan kau tidak sendiri sayang. Ada aku, ada orangtuaku juga yang selalu siap membantumu. Bahkan mereka dan Yoora noona lebih menyukaimu daripada aku haha."

"Maaf…"

"Kenapa minta maaf hahaha. Mereka memang begitu kok. Dan aku tidak menyalahkan mereka yang menyukaimu karena kau sangat menawan."

Seketika pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah saat mendengarnya. Tangannya mencubit gemas perut Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berteriak pelan meskipun cubitannya tidak keras.

"Yeollie perutmu berlemak."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa tidak berlemak kalau setiap hari makan masakan enak buatan istriku tersayang?" goda Chanyeol yang lalu dihadiahi cubitan sayang lagi dari Baekhyun.

"Hahaha aku jadi ingat Baek, dulu kau benar-benar payah memasak. Aku masih ingat saat kau bilang mau memasak telur dan kau hampir memanaskan telur mentah menggunakan microwave."

"Cerewet! Kan aku tidak tahu kalau bisa meledak!"

"Iya iya yang penting sekarang kan sudah jago masak sampai membuat perutku buncit seperti ini."

Baekhyun kembali mencubit perut Chanyeol dengan kekuatan lebih dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya perut Chanyeol tidak berlemak, Baekhyun hanya bercanda. Suaminya selalu rajin olahraga sehingga bentuk tubuhnya masih terjaga.

"Oh iya kau dan Chanhyun sudah makan? Maaf aku mengacaukan makan malam."

"Hm sudah kok. Aku juga membawakanmu makanan. Sekarang makan ya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengangguk. Hidungnya yang merah membuat Chanyeol gemas dan tidak tahan untuk menciumnya.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi dengan pakaian itu?"

Chanyeol mengerenyit. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa dengan pakaianku?"

"Berpakaianlah seperti umurmu Park!"

Chanyeol kini mengenakan hoodie hitam kesukaannya dan celana denim. Poninya dia turunkan sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti anak muda berumur dua puluh awal. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut Chanyeol akan didekati perempuan-perempuan centil yang tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah mempunyai anak dua.

Awalnya Chanyeol bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun tapi pada akhirnya dia tersenyum jahil saat mengerti kenapa.

"Aku tahu, kau takut aku akan digoda jika penampilanku seperti ini kan? Hm? Lucu sekali istriku kalau cemburu begini."

Chanyeol menggoda istrinya dan mencubit gemas pipi gembul Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap suaminya sebal.

"Berisik! Cepat ganti baju sana!"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir mungil istrinya sebelum mengganti pakaiannya.

Chanyeol mengganti pakaiannya menjadi celana kain hitam, kaus putih dan blazer biru tua. Poninya dia angkat menunjukkan dahinya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat mempesona. Bahkan pipi gembul Baekhyun bersemu merah ketika melihat sosok suaminya yang terlihat sangat tampan.

Hal itu tidak lolos dari pengelihatan Chanyeol. Dia langsung memeluk istrinya yang membuang pandangannya karena malu.

"Kau pasti berpikir 'wah suamiku ternyata tampan sekali' ya kan?" goda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu.

Beberapa menit mereka tetap dengan posisi saling memeluk sampai Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Yeollie… apa Chanhyun membenciku? Tadi dia seperti menghindariku. Aku takut."

"Tentu tidak Baek. Tenang saja, kau percaya padaku kan?" Baekhyun yang mendengarnya mendongak dan tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai senyuman Baekhyun. Dia kembali jatuh cinta lebih dalam setiap melihat senyuman istrinya dan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit. Dia tidak tahan untuk mencium baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga menyambutnya.

"Sudah berangkat sana. Chanhyun sudah menunggu."

"Hm kau baik-baik ya dirumah dengan Jiwon. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku ya."

Satu lagi kecupan singkat yang Chanyeol curi sebelum keluar dari kamar.

.

.

"Appaa lihat disana ada domba!"

"Wah iya. Lihat sepertinya kita bisa memberi makan domba. Chanhyun mau coba?"

"Mau mau!"

Setelah itu mereka memberi makan domba-domba dengan sayur yang sudah disediakan pihak kebun binatang. Domba-domba langsung datang ke arah Chanhyun yang menyodorkan sayuran.

"Huwaah dombanya kesini semua." Teriak Chanhyun lucu karena kaget.

Domba-domba berebut sayur yang Chanhyun sodorkan. Di situ Chanhyun melihat domba kecil yang kesusahan karena terdesak domba besar lainnya.

"Ini sayur untukmu domba kecil." Chanhyun menyodorkan sayur untuk domba kecil itu tetapi sayurnya justru dimakan oleh domba besar lain.

"Kok dimakan sih!? Domba nakal! Kan kasihan domba kecilnya harusnya mereka mengalah huh." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu anaknya. Kemudian dia membantu Chanhyun untuk memberi makan domba kecil tersebut.

Chanhyun bersorak senang saat berhasil memberi makan domba kecil. "Horee berhasil! Makan yang banyak ya domba kecil. Cepat besar ya."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. "Chanhyun mau makan? Ini sudah siang." Chanhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kemudian mereka pergi ke restoran yang ada di dalam kebun binatang. Hari ini Chanhyun terlihat senang dan kembali ceria.

"Chanhyun senang ke kebun binatang?"

"Eung!"

"Nanti kita datang lagi ya, sama eomma dan Jiwon."

Seketika Chanhyun langsung cemberut ketika nama Jiwon disebut. "Tidak mau. Chanhyun tidak mau sama Jiwon. Paling Jiwon juga maunya tidur saja, mana nangis terus kerjanya."

Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu menghela nafas kecil. "Chanhyun-ah, ingat domba kecil tadi?" tanyanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan Chanhyun.

"Waktu itu kenapa Chanhyun menyuruh domba besar untuk mengalah?"

"Soalnya domba kecil badannya kecil dan tidak bisa mengambil sayuran. Domba besar kan pasti lebih kuat daripada domba kecil, harusnya mereka mengalah dan membiarkan domba kecil makan agar bisa cepat besar dan kuat."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan jawaban anak pertamanya. "Kalau Chanhyun lapar, Chanhyun bagaimana?"

"Bilang ke appa kalau Chanhyun lapar."

"Kalau tidak appa turuti bagaimana?"

"Chanhyun marah."

"Sama juga seperti Jiwon. Chanhyun juga tahu sendiri kan kalau bayi belum bisa berbicara. Satu-satunya cara mereka menyampaikan keinginan mereka adalah dengan menangis. Kalau eomma dan appa tidak segera menuruti keinginan Jiwon, Jiwon juga akan marah seperti Chanhyun dan dia akan menangis lebih keras."

Chanhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia mulai mengerti.

"Chanhyun tahu kan berapa bulan bayi tidur di perut ibu?"

"Sembilan bulan."

"Kalau Chanhyun kurang tidur apa yang terjadi?"

"Chanhyun mengantuk."

"Begitu pula dengan Jiwon. Dulu Chanhyun tidur selama sembilan bulan di perut eomma, tapi Jiwon hanya tidur di perut eomma selama delapan bulan. Oleh karena itu Jiwon mengantuk dan butuh tidur banyak."

Chanhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan kedua mata bulatnya. "Kok Jiwon Cuma delapan bulan tidur di perut eomma?"

Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut Chanhyun. Dia semakin gemas dengan pertanyaan anaknya. "Itu karena Jiwon ingin segera bertemu dengan Chanhyun."

"Benarkah appa?" tidak disangka senyuman merekah di wajah Chanhyun. Dia sangat senang saat mendengar kalau Jiwon benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Iya itu benar sayang. Makanya untuk sekarang Chanhyun harus mengalah agar Jiwon bisa cepat besar dan kuat seperti domba kecil tadi. Chanhyun bisa?"

"Eung! Serahkan pada Chanhyun!"

Tangan Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusak kepala Chanhyun lagi. "Jagoan appa memang pintar."

Setelah itu mereka kembali mengelilingi kebun binatang sampai sore. Sebelum pulang Chanhyun mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau dia ingin memberi hadiah pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyetujuinya dan memikirkan hadiah yang pas untuk istrinya.

Dia teringat kalau Baekhyun suka membeli bunga dan menaruhnya di beranda. Setiap pagi istrinya tidak pernah lupa untuk menyirami bunga-bunga koleksinya. Pada akhirnya mereka berhenti ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga daisy.

Saat sampai rumah Chanhyun langsung mencari Baekhyun sambil membawa pot bunga kecil yang cukup berat.

"Eommaaa Chanhyun pulang."

"Wah sudah pulang ya. Chanhyun bawa apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang berjongkok di depan Chanhyun.

"Itu hadiah untuk eomma, iya kan Chanhyun?" ujar Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Chanhyun.

"Iya ini bunga hadiah untuk eomma. Maaf ya Chanhyun nakal dan membuat eomma marah. Chanhyun janji tidak nakal lagi. Chanhyun juga janji akan mengalah pada Jiwon."

Baekhyun sangat terharu dan dia langsung memeluk anaknya. "Chanhyun tidak nakal kok. Maafkan eomma juga ya." Tetes air mata haru pun terjun bebas dari mata Baekhyun.

"Eomma jangan nangis, Chanhyun jadi sedih juga." Ucap Chanhyun sambil menyeka air mata Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya. Baekhyun kemudian mengecup kedua pipi anaknya gemas.

"Nah Chanhyun sekarang cuci tangan dulu ya." Perintah Chanyeol yang langsung dituruti Chanhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap suaminya dengan mata berlinang. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol.

"Hei kenapa menangis lagi hm?"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih…"

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh hangat istrinya sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeollie."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang."

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Jiwon tumbuh dengan normal dan sekarang dia sudah berumur sepuluh bulan. Wajahnya semakin menyerupai Baekhyun sampai Jongin memanggilnya Baekhyun mini.

Jiwon juga mewarisi senyuman manis Baekhyun dan lesung pipit Chanyeol, membuat semua orang langsung jatuh ke dalam pesona Jiwon.

Termasuk Chanhyun. Ketika Jiwon berumur empat bulan itu pertama kalinya Chanhyun melihat senyuman adiknya. Dan dia langsung mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya sebagai fans nomor satu dan bodyguard Jiwon.

Jiwon tumbuh dengan sehat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sudah sering mengajaknya keluar untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Dan pihak yang paling senang adalah Chanhyun. Sekarang dia bisa bermain atau membacakan buku cerita untuk adiknya. Bahkan dia memberikan Toben pada Jiwon dengan alasan dia sudah besar dan tidak memerlukannya lagi. Sejak saat itu Jiwon selalu membawa Toben kemana pun pergi.

"Chanhyunnie, sudah dijemput lho." Ujar guru TK Chanhyun. Chanhyun langsung bergegas menuju pintu depan dan mendapati eomma dan appanya juga Jiwon yang digendong Chanyeol.

"Wah adik Chanhyun imut sekali ya." Puji seorang orangtua murid. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Iya kan, Jiwon memang imut! Oh iya hari ini Jiwon akan potong rambut untuk pertama kali. Chanhyun juga." Ucap Chanhyun bangga.

"Wah begitu ya. Chanhyun nanti semakin tampan dong haha."

Setelah itu Chanyeol dan sekeluarga pamit pulang. Mereka menuju salon untuk memotong rambut Chanhyun dan Jiwon.

Tetapi semuanya tidak terjadi dengan lancar. Jiwon menangis tidak mau dipotong rambutnya. Sebenarnya hanya poninya saja yang akan dipotong karena rambut bagian lainnya masih pendek.

"Jiwon jangan nangis, tidak seram kok." Bujuk Chanyeol tetapi tetap saja Jiwon tidak berhenti menangis.

"Jiwon, lihat hyung ya! Potong rambut itu tidak seram kok!" ujar Chanhyun.

Kemudian pegawai salon tersebut memotong rambut Chanhyun terlebih dahulu. Jiwon yang kini ada di pangkuan Baekhyun menatap kakaknya.

Setelah Chanhyun selesai dengan potongan rambut barunya dia berjalan kea rah Jiwon. "Tidak seram kok Jiwon. Iya kan eomma?"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk. "Yuk potong rambut, Jiwon."

Baekhyun tetap memangku Jiwon saat pegawai salon memotong poni Jiwon perlahan. Jiwon kembali menangis keras, untung saja pegawai salon tersebut sangat ramah dan menghibur Jiwon. Disampingnya ada Chanyeol dan Chanhyun yang juga ikut menghibur Jiwon.

Keajaiban pun terjadi. Jiwon berhenti menangis dan kini dia malah tertawa manis membuat semuanya lega dan senang. Bahkan pegawai dan pengunjung lain juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Wah Jiwon tertawa! Tidak seram kan potong rambut."

Pegawai salon yang memotongkan poni Jiwon menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Baekhyun yang menghapus air mata Jiwon ikut tersenyum melihat Jiwon yang tertawa senang.

.

.

Saat ini keluarga kecil Chanyeol sedang santai di tengah. Chanyeol duduk di sofa menonton televisi dengan Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun juga menonton televisi sambil melipat baju yang sudah kering. Sedangkan Chanhyun dan Jiwon duduk diatas karpet mewarnai buku gambar.

"Eomma lihat gambar Chanhyun!" ujar Chanhyun sambil memamerkan gambarnya.

"Wah bagus sekali gambarnya sayang." Puji Baekhyun. Chanhyun sangat senang mendengarnya. Dia hendak duduk di antara eomma appanya, tapi sayang Chanyeol merapatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dengan cepat sehingga Chanhyun tidak bisa duduk.

"Appa minggiir."

"Tidak mau." Rajuk Chanyeol yang kini memeluk manja Baekhyun.

Jika Jiwon mirip dengan Baekhyun, Chanhyun adalah kopian dari Chanyeol. Mereka mempunyai kemiripan wajah, begitu juga kesukaan. Yaitu Baekhyun.

"Appaaa Chanhyun mau duduk dekat eomma."

"Tidak boleh." Tolak Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi.

Baekhyun gemas dan sebal dengan kelakuan suaminya. Dia tahu Chanyeol sangat suka menjahili anak pertamanya, tetapi seharusnya Chanyeol sadar umur juga untuk tidak menjahili anaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun panik melihat Chanhyun yang mulai menangis. Di saat itu juga dia langsung mencubit keras tangan Chanyeol, dan tentu saja Chanyeol langsung berteriak kesakitan. Jiwon yang melihatnya malah tertawa senang.

"Chanhyunnie mau makan apel? Yuk ikut ke dapur, eomma kupaskan." Chanhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Baekhyun menuju dapur.

"Aduh sakit…" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap bagian tangannya yang dicubit Baekhyun tadi. Tetapi Jiwon justru tertawa melihat Chanyeol.

"Hei kenapa kau tertawa hm? Kau senang meilhat appa kesakitan?"kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat Jiwon ke pangkuannya. Lelaki itu mencium pipi gembul anak keduanya berkali-kali dan membuat Jiwon tertawa senang.

Dan begitulah kehidupan keluarga kecil Park. Penuh dengan tawa dan juga tangis. Mereka tahu masalah akan datang menghadang tetapi mereka yakin dapat melaluinya asal mereka saling mempercayai.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 **Ngoehehehehe masih ingat dengan fanfic ini? Maafkan saya nggak update lama. Makasih ya yang udah nungguin.**

 **Saat menulis ini saya mencari-cari infromasi tentang bayi premature tapi maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan informasi.**

 **Ini sebenarnya end sih, tapi karena saya suka cerita begini mungkin saya lanjutkan dalam bentuk sequel. Mungkin. Kalau kalian suka hehe.**

 **Jiwa cbhs saya sedang berkobar makanya semangat lanjutin fic ini karena saya suka banget fluff hehe. Dan soal fic saya yang lain… doakan saya bisa melanjutkannya /plak**

 **Saya sebenarnya penggemar garis keras fluff. Saya sendiri juga heran kok saya bisa bikin fic ngenes semacam fic saya satunya huhu. Saya sedang cinta-cintanya dengan chanbaek fluff makanya entah kenapa susah lanjutin yang come rain come shine.**

 **Bagaimana dengan fic kali ini? Saya tunggu pesan dan kesan kalian di kolom review!**

 **Maaf ya jika mengecewakan kalian**

 **Sampai jumpaaa**


End file.
